Without you
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Não, ela não poderia viver sem seu Sasuke-kun por perto!


Oie, cá estou eu com a minha primeira fic SasuSaku, uma fanfic meio açucarada mas espero que gostem. Songfic.

* * *

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos tão pretos quanto a mais escura das pedras caminhava em direção ao portão da vila, a única testemunha de sua caminhada era a lua, que mais tarde não poderia ser interrogada, ou entregar os passos do garoto. Andava distraído, estava prestes a começar sua vida como um vingador.

No I can't forget this evening  
Eu não posso esquecer dessa noite

Ela, a garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes que tanto amava o mais novo vingador da vila, estava esperando-o para convencê-lo à ficar na vila. Ele chegou, praticamente tirando sarro da cara dela.

-De madrugada... o que está fazendo por aqui?

-Pra sair da vila tem que passar por aqui.

-Vá embora e durma.

-Por quê? - lágrimas banhavam sua face - Por quê não me diz nada? Por quê sempre fica calado e não me conta nada?

-Por que eu tenho que falar pra você? Não é da sua conta. Pare de me encher sempre.

-Parece que eu sempre faço você ficar bravo não é Sasuke-kun? Você se lembra? Quando nos tornamos genins, o dia em que pela primeira vez nós montamos o nosso trio? Foi neste lugar, pela primeira vez que fiquei junto à sós com você, Sasuke-kun. Você brigou comigo, me disse que eu era irritante e que eu não entendia o que era solidão.

-Não me lembro.

-É mesmo, Já faz tanto tempo. Mas foi naquele dia que começamos, eu e você, e também o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei. Nós quatro fomos pra várias missões... Era doloroso... Trabalhoso... Mas... Apesar disso...Foi divertido. Eu sei o que aconteceu com o seu clã, Sasuke-kun. Mas, apenas vingança... não fará ninguém feliz, nem você e nem eu.

-Eu sabia. Sou diferente de vocês, estou em um caminho diferente de vocês. Seguimos nós quatro juntos, é fato que eu pensei em fazer disso o meu caminho, mas no final, o meu coração escolheu a vingança. Eu sobrevivi pra isso, não posso ser como você e o Naruto.

-Você irá se isolar de novo? Aquela vez você me ensinou que a solidão era dolorosa. Agora eu entendo isso muito bem, eu tenho família e amigos, mas se você sumir... eu... pra mim... é a mesma coisa que solidão.

-Só irá começar uma jornada pra cada um de nós.

-Eu gosto tanto de você que não aguento! Se você ficar aqui comigo, não vai se arrepender. Irei divertí-lo todos os dias, com certeza ficará feliz. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você, por isso, por favor fique aqui! Eu o ajudo na vingança também! Com certeza darei um jeito nisso. Por isso fique aqui... junto de mim. Se não puder... leve-me junto também.

-Você é mesmo irritante... - Sasuke se pôs a caminhar se afastando cada vez mais.

And your face as you were leaving  
Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava partindo  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
Mas eu acho que é exatamente o rumo que a história toma

-Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar - em um movimento rápido Sasuke se colocou atrás de Sakura e falou ao seu ouvido antes de desacordá-la:

-Sakura, obrigado - ela chorou e desmaiou, ele partiu, deixando-a abandonada em um banco, dormindo.

Durante muito tempo, em seus sonhos ela ouvia Sasuke a agradecendo e nunca perdeu as esperanças de que ele voltaria.

You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Você sempre sorri, mas em seus olhos aparecem suas tristezas  
Yes it shows.  
Sim, aparecem

Quase todas as noites ela se sentava em um banco próximo ao portão da vila, e chorava, lembrando-se dos olhos tristes de seu amado e de como ele tentava disfarçar sua tristeza, ela não contava pra ninguém que fazia isso, queria que ao menos esse momento fosse preservado, mantinha as árvores em volta daquele banco sempre bem-cuidadas, quando ia embora, muitas vezes de madrugada, nunca encontrava ninguém andando pela vila.

No I can't forget tomorrow  
Eu não posso esquecer amanhã  
When I think of all my sorrow,  
Quando eu penso em toda minha tristeza  
When I had you there but then I let you go.  
Quando eu tive você, mas então eu o deixei ir

Sentia-se culpada por não ter conseguido fazê-lo ficar, fazê-lo amá-la, fazê-lo voltar atrás, ela não conseguiu se apaixonar por mais ninguém, ele era o único e ela esperaria o tempo que fosse, mesmo que esse tempo superasse seu tempo de vida.

And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
E agora é justo que devo deixar você saber  
What you should know.  
O que você deveria saber

Ela esperou muito, sem se apaixonar, beijar, ou se entregar a outros, durante cinco anos praticamente perdeu todos os colegas, só sobraram Naruto e Hinata, mas ela não se sentia confortável perto deles, afinal ela atrapalharia o namoro deles. Em uma noite estrelada, Sakura estava sentada ditraída no banco e alguém atravessou o portão da vila. Os orbes negros nos quais pensava tanto a fitaram.

-De madrugada... o que está fazendo por aqui?

-Pra entrar na vila tem que passar por aqui.

-Vá embora e durma.

-Por quê?

-Por que eu tenho que falar pra você? Não é da sua conta. Pare de me encher sempre.

-Parece que eu sempre faço você ficar bravo não é Sasuke-kun? Você se lembra que me abandonou aqui cinco anos atrás?

-Sim eu me lembro.

-Que honra, ser lembrada pelo ninja fugitivo - disse Sakura irônica - Parece que eu continuo a ser irritante...

-Sim, por isso eu voltei.

-Como assim?

-Eu senti falta de você me irritando.

-Eu também senti falta de irritar você Sasuke-kun. Só não sei mais se ainda te amo ou se agora tenho uma obsessão. Achei que esse momento seria diferente, eu achei que ia me comportar como uma boba apaixonada, mas eu hoje, te odeio e amo ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro, eu mereço ser odiado, mas o que é maior dentro de você? O amor ou o ódio?

-Eu não sei.

-Posso fazer uma coisa pra você saber responder?

-Que coisa seria essa Sasuke-kun?- Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e selou seus lábios nos dela, com sua língua pediu passagem, dentre as tantas mulheres com quem saiu, nenhuma o fez sentir tão inseguro, ela cedeu e deu passagem a ele, naquele momento eram um só, sem separação, as salivas se misturaram, as almas se misturaram - Sasuke-kun.

-Oi?

-A metade que venceu foi o amor.

I can't live if living is without you.  
Eu não posso viver se for pra viver sem você  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
Eu não posso viver, eu não posso conceder mais

-Sakura, eu não consigo viver sem você, sem você a vida não faz sentido, por isso eu voltei.

-Sasuke-kun, eu não amei mais ninguém desde que você partiu, eu sou toda sua Sasuke-kun.

Well I can't forget this evening  
Bem, eu não posso esquecer dessa noite  
And your face as you were leaving,  
Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava partindo  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes.  
Mas eu acho que é exatamente o rumo quee a história toma  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows.  
Você sempre sorri, mas em seus olhos aparecem suas tristezas  
Yes it shows.  
Sim, aparecem

A tristeza dos olhos de Sasuke desapareceu, finalmente eles estavam juntos.

I can't live if living is without you.  
Eu não posso viver se for pra viver sem você  
I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
Eu não posso viver, eu não posso conceder mais

-Tome cuidado nesta missão Sasuke-kun.

-Eu vou fazer de tudo pra voltar pra você, Sakura.

-Volte, por favor, você terá mais alguém te esperando.

-Como assim Sakura? Quem? - Sakura então levou as mãos de Sasuke à barriga dela.

-Seu filho vive aqui dentro de mim - Sasuke começou a chorar -me desculpe Sasuke, me desculpe.

-Eu te amo Sakura, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! - Sasuke rodou Sakura no ar e a beijou.

* * *

Mais uma fic terminada, que emoção. A música é Without you, da Mariah Carey,

beijoos sabor algodão doce, xauzinho!


End file.
